In recent years, semiconductor devices using a semiconductor chip and an external connection member have been used in various industries such as electronics and automobiles. PTL 1 describes a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device in which an external connection member having a re-distribution layer and an external connection terminal is directly formed on the semiconductor chip. In this manufacturing method, the external connection member having the re-distributing layer and the external connection terminal is formed inside a semiconductor chip area. The semiconductor device provided by this manufacturing method is called a fan-in type wafer level package (WLP).
Further, PTL 2 describes a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device in which an insulation layer is formed to cover the surroundings of the semiconductor chip fixed to the support substrate, and an external connection member having a re-distributing layer and an external connection terminal is formed on the semiconductor chip and the insulation layer. In this manufacturing method, the external connection member having the re-distributing layer and the external connection terminal is formed in a peripheral area which is outside the outer edge of the semiconductor chip. The semiconductor device provided by this manufacturing method is called a fan-out type WLP.